


Fallen Star

by StarlightMuffin



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Gen, Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightMuffin/pseuds/StarlightMuffin
Summary: Everything was normal, really, until he goes to stand and puts pressure on his right foot. Suddenly a surge of pain shoots through his leg, causing him to full right back onto the bed.Well, shit. Maybe he *should've* put ice on his ankle last night.---Hiroto injures his ankle before practice and chooses not to rest it. Despite his efforts to hide it Tatsuya finds out. Things happen.
Relationships: Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran & Kira Hiroto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Fallen Star

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that I spontaneously wrote in two writing sessions and then yeeted here. Not betaread at all so I'm sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Also I could not for the life of me figure out a decent title for this one I'm sorry.

Hiroto groans and shifts in his bed, reaching out and grabbing his phone to turn off his morning alarm. Sometimes he wonders if waking up to his favourite song was a good idea. Aren't there stories of people growing to hate the song that wakes them up every morning? He shuts it off and decides that he'll change it later, shifting through some social media before he goes to climb out of bed. 

Everything was normal, really, until he goes to stand and puts pressure on his right foot. Suddenly a surge of pain shoots through his leg, causing him to full right back onto the bed. 

Well, shit. Maybe he *should've* put ice on his ankle last night. 

After the pain subsides he tries again, this time more cautiously. Slowly he puts the foot down, then puts pressure on it. Okay, pain comes again, but if he's careful then *maybe* he can just... walk it off. There was practice today, and today he didn't feel like hearing it from Tatsuya and his sister about missing it. Not with a practice match coming with his Haizaki's team. Sure, he can just come up with some stupid excuse, but both of them have started to learn to read through his lies. 

It's pretty annoying, honestly. Sometimes he misses when no one cared where he was or what he was doing. Sure, he was lonely (not that he would ever admit that), but at least some things were easier. 

Like getting away with having injuries. 

Hiroto slowly takes a few steps, wincing a few times in pain. If Tatsuya can run around the damn field during a match when he should have been resting then surely he can deal with a practice session just fine, right? If he can hide the pain then he wouldn't have to come up with excuses or explain how he got himself injured in the first place. 

Hiding it is going to be a lot easier said than done, though.

There was time before practice, so Hiroto takes the time to try and walk it off while he gets dressed and get something to eat for breakfast. Sometimes that's all it takes, right? Maybe, just maybe, he just slept on it wrong. 

Shame that the more he walked the more he realizes that it wasn't the case. 

Eventually it was time to head to practice and it was then when Hiroto realizes that maybe he should have tried to iced it. At the very least he'll take the time to wrap the ankle. It might not be much, but it's better than nothing at this point. The wrapping will be hidden by the socks as long as no one looks close enough to realize the small bulge that the wrapping will cause. 

No one should. He's pretty sure that, besides Tatsuya, everyone else on the team is still trying to warm up to him. Not that he cares. It just gives him an advantage in this case. He'd just have to be weary of the Captain and the Coach. 

Once the foot was bandaged he heads off to the field in front of Sun Garden that they use for practice. Thankfully, no one bats an eye about him being a few minutes late. 

Having bad habits can be a good thing, sometimes. 

"There you are, Hiroto," Tatsuya comments the moment he arrives. "I was about to send you a message asking where you were." 

"Of course you were," Hiroto rolls his eyes and walks out onto the pitch. Already the pain was starting to get difficult to walk normally with. 

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. 

Too late now. 

Everyone was already practicing their own thing, either with a partner or on their own. Hiroto goes to his usual corner of the pitch, glad that individual practice seems to have been the plan today. Normally no one bothers him, not knowing yet how to approach him to ask him to practice techniques with him. 

Just another thing he can be grateful about today.

Of course, thing can't go as smoothly and Hiroto would like. While he was busy kicking the ball at a nearby tree (he decided that, just in case anyone were to ask, he would practice kicking the ball with his non-dominant foot) he hears someone coming up from behind him. The ball rolls back to him and he plants his injured foot on it to relieve some pressure before turning to see that it was Tatsuya. 

Of *course* it's Tatsuya. Who else would it ever be. 

"What'd you want?" It came off a bit more harsh than he intended, really not wanting Tatsuya to be around right now. But Tatsuya seems to brush it off as he replies. 

"Just checking up on you," Tatsuya says simply. Hiroto gives his Captain another eyeroll. 

"You already know you don't have to pull the Captain card on me. I'm fine." 

"Well, I also wanted to know if you'd like to practice together," Tatsuya asks.

"Huh? Why don't you practice with Saginuma, or Midorikawa," Hiroto really didn't want to practice with him. Normally it wasn't all that bad, even good sometimes, but today was not that day. 

"They're already practicing together," Tatsuya responds, not missing a beat. 

"Then join them."

"Is there a reason why you don't want to practice together?" 

Well, shit. The suspicious tone, as subtle as it was, didn't escape Hiroto's notice. He bites the inside of his cheek, wishing that there was someone on the team that he could try to convince Tatsuya to go practice with. 

He scans the pitch, seeing everyone was practicing with *someone* now. Ah, so that's why he came to ask him to practice with. At least, he hopes it was just that. He could ask, but he doesn't really want to hear some nonsense about teamwork and practicing together would benefit the team as a whole. 

In the end he sighs. No matter how much he wracked his brain he can't figure out a good answer to Tatsuya's question. 

He blames the pain in his foot.

"So what is it you want to practice together, *Captain*," Hiroto finally responds, trying to keep the bitterness of Tatsuya coming to ask him in the first place out of his tone. He isn't completely successful, but Tatsuya doesn't give any indication that he hears it. 

"I figured we could practice our hissatsu." 

Oh. Great! The possibly worst thing for him to practice today! Of course Tatsuya would want to practice *that* of all things! 

"What? You don't think it's strong enough?" Hiroto realizes that he should stop giving excuses, but they keep coming out before he could think them over. 

"They could always be stronger. Why are you being so hesitant about this?" Ah, there's the suspicion in his voice again. 

Damn it. 

"Tch. Fine." 

Tatsuya didn't seem all too happy about the response, but he takes it and nods. 

"Let's go over there and use that goal." Tatsuya points to the goal Saginuma and Midorikawa weren't using. Hiroto shrugs and picks up the ball he was using to put his foot on, immediately regretting letting pressure off his bad ankle the moment he puts it back on the ground. 

Why did it have to be his dominant foot he injured. 

The first time they used Cosmic Blaster it went alright. The ball went into the goal with it's usual power and Tatsuya didn't pick up on his injured ankle. When they landed on the ground after though, Hiroto had to do everything in his power not to wince at the pain that surges through his ankle. 

Second time wasn't as good. It was weaker in power when they were trying to make the hissatsu *stronger*. Hiroto curses at himself at the noticeable difference in power while also struggling to keep the pain from showing. Tatsuya looks at him then with concern, but doesn't say anything. He just asks for them to try again, saying that they just didn't ascend at the same time. 

The third time everything went wrong.

If it wasn't the ascension it was the kick itself. Hiroto was not only late on both, but the power he put into the kick was so vastly different than Tatsuya's that the flew to the right of the goal, missing it completely. It was that moment Hiroto realizes that he messed up and Tatsuya must've known something was wrong. 

Then he *landed*, and his foot completely gives in and he falls to the ground.

"Hiroto!" 

"T-Tch, I'm fine. Just... fucked up on the landing," Hiroto hisses through his clenched teeth, doing all he can to avoid clenching the ankle that's pounding in pain. Tatsuya clearly isn't convinced by the excuse as he kneels down to take a look. 

".... I should've known," Tatsuya mutters. Hiroto bites his lip at that remark. 

"Should've known *what*," He knew the answer to that question, but still chooses to play dumb. 

"Your *ankle*, Hiroto. What are you doing practicing if you injured it? I knew your answers seemed suspicious but..," Tatsuya sighs. Hiroto can hear the irritation (and guilt? Hiroto was hoping he's wrong there) in the Captain's voice, but he still chooses to roll his eyes. 

"Like you should be talking, Mr. I Kept Playing When I Injured my Foot During a Match." 

Tatsuya sighs again and shakes his head. 

"I know, but that was an important match. I couldn't afford to be on the sidelines. This is just practice. You could've just taken the day off, you know. Made up one of your excuses like you always do." 

Wow, way to not just call him all, but confirm Hiroto's suspicions that they knew they were just excuses.

"Didn't want to," Hiroto huffs. Tatsuya raises an eyebrow. 

"Why not?" 

Hiroto decides not to answer that and tries to stand up instead. He attempts to put pressure on his foot once more and immediately winces from the pain. Tatsuya puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him from proceeding any further. 

"Stop. Let's move you to the bench so we can take a look."

Hiroto didn't really have a choice but to allow Tatsuya to help him up and move him to the bench. Even without putting any pressure on the ankle the pain was getting unbearable. Once he was on the bench Tatsuya moves to his bag to pull out his phone. 

"W-What are you doing?" Hiroto asks. He expects Tatsuya to pull out a first aid kit, but if he's pulling out his phone first... 

"I'm going to call your sister," Tatsuya replies. Hiroto's eyes widen slightly before shaking his head. 

"No, don't bother her with this," Hiroto says all too quickly. Tatsuya raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to say something but Hiroto proceeds before he can. He already knows what the redhead was going to ask. "It's just a sprain. No need to pull her away from whatever it is she's doing for it." 

"You sure?" Tatsuya asks. Hiroto frowns as he hears the growing concern in the Captain's voice. He can see the other members of the team glancing over to them as well when they think Hiroto isn't looking. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. Hell, it wouldn't be the first time," Hiroto shrugs. For one he's a soccer player so this wouldn't be the first time he's sprained or just badly twisted his ankle. Won't be the last time either. He's also gotten into a few fights that might've ended in an injured foot, but if Tatsuya decides to pry he'll only state the former. 

Tatsuya doesn't reply at all to that comment though. Instead he gives Hiroto another look of concern before he sets his phone down next to Hiroto and pulls out the first aid kit. Without saying a word he then goes and starts to get Hiroto's shoe off. Hiroto bites his lip so badly from the pain that it starts to bleed. 

It's fine as long as he doesn't pass out. 

After the shoe slowly comes off the sock. Tatsuya seems relieved for a second when he notices that the ankle was at least *wrapped*, but then looks at Hiroto with a frown. 

"Why didn't you call yourself out of practice, Hiroto?"

Oh great. That question again.

"I told you, I didn't want to," Hiroto doesn't look in Tatsuya's direction as he speaks, already knowing the look that the Captain had. It wasn't one that he likes, that's for sure. 

"But why didn't you want to," Tatsuya presses on, "You've called out of practice before matches in the past, so why didn't you this time?" 

"I wouldn't have heard the end of it from you," Hiroto replies flatly. Tatsuya's frown only grows deeper from that response. 

"And finding out that you decided to come to practice with an injured foot--" 

"You weren't supposed to find out."

"How did that work out for you?" 

"*Tch*." 

The argument ends there -- at least for the time being -- as Tatsuya decides to start unwrapping the bandage around his ankle rather than continue. Hiroto continues to try and hold still from flinching from the touch, but any that escape him didn't stop Tatsuya from continuing. 

He... *really* wasn't happy about this, was he. 

Eventually the bandages come completely undone and Hiroto finds himself clenching the bench as tightly as he could to bare the pain. When he realizes that Tatsuya went to grab his phone again and not more bandages he looks at him questionably. 

"What are you doing?" Hiroto asks. "I thought I told you not to bother anyone about this." 

"That was *before* I unwrapped it," Tatsuya replies. "I'm sorry, Hiroto, but we need someone that can get you to the hospital." 

"What? Why the hell--" 

"Take a look at your foot, Hiroto." Tatsuya's tone was on edge both with concern and irritation. Hiroto blinks before he glances down at his foot. 

Ah. It didn't look like that this morning. Or maybe it did and he was so focused on getting it bandaged and out the door that he didn't actually notice that it was that bad. 

With having practiced on it, it was hard to say.

While Hiroto looks at his ankle Tatsuya takes the moment to call Hitomiko. The others seem to have noticed something more was going on and stopped being subtle about watching, but Hiroto ignores them and focuses on Tatsuya. 

Even though he could only hear half the conversation. About a minute passes before Tatsuya hangs up and turns to speak, but Hiroto beats him to it. 

"She's sending someone and will stop at the hospital later," Hiroto states matter-of-factly. Tatsuya's eyes widen slightly before he sighs and nods his head. The Captain then turns away from Hiroto and waves Midorikawa over. Hiroto doesn't bother to pay attention to the two and instead reaches for his own phone. Thankfully Tatsuya had set him right down inbetween their bags. 

Well, he *was* thankful. Before he saw the message from Hitomiko he received a minute ago. 

*I'll be asking for an explanation later.*

Hiroto clicks his tongue before slipping his phone in the bag. As he does he sees Tatsuya moving his bag down from the other side of him. 

"Lay down. Midorikawa is getting ice. It's a bit late, but we should elevate and ice it until your ride gets here."

The fact that Tatsuya could sound so gentle despite being so irritated at Hiroto was almost *impressive* to the striker. So he shifts and starts to lay down without question. The small look of relief on Tatsuya's when he does so without arguing doesn't escape him. 

Even shifting that much Hiroto almost felt overwhelmed with pain, but once his head was set on his bag and his foot on Tatsuya's does Midorikawa come with the ice that Tatsuya requested. Gently, Tatsuya puts the ice pack on Hiroto's foot and, after the first initial wince from cold hitting injury, Hiroto can feel at least a little pain being overwhelmed by the ice. 

"Now don't move. Your ride should be here any minute." Tatsuya urges. 

Hiroto slowly nods his head. As his conscious finally started to fade he could hear sirens in the distance. 

Ah. The ambulance was called.

When he wakes up again it's in a hospital bed. His foot is encased completely in a cast and elevated slightly. With a groan he moves his arms to push himself up before noticing that were was another in the room. 

He expected Tatsuya, honestly, but to his surprise it was his sister instead. She's sitting nearby with a book reading when she notices that Hiroto is moving and looks up to see he has woken up. Hiroto stops trying to sit up and decides to look off in the other direction of his sister again. 

He didn't like the look on his sister's face when he met her gaze. For a minute the room is silent before Hitomiko speaks. 

"Hiroto," Her voice was soft. Just soft enough to where Hiroto turns to keep himself from feeling guilty if she was to ignore her. Despite how much he wanted to right now. Silence fills up the room once more while Hitomiko stands and walks over to the bed. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Like shit." 

Hitomiko sighs. "The doctor says you fractured it. It'll be a while until you're back on your feet." 

Hiroto clicks his tongue. He already had a feeling it was either fractured or broken, but a part of him hoped that it was just... really badly sprained. 

"What am I going to *do* with you? Tatsuya told me that the injury didn't happen during practice, but before. Why did you go if you were injured?" 

How many times was he going to be asked that question now? 

When she realizes that Hiroto wasn't going to give her an answer she sighs and shakes her head.

"Alright, fine. If you're not going to answer that, then will you answer how you injured it in the first place?" Hitomiko presses instead. 

Only to be met with more silence. 

The frown on Hitomiko only deepens when Hiroto continues to refuse answer her question. Her gaze turns into something Hiroto couldn't exactly decipher, but knowing her, his silence allowed her to connect a few pieces together without him saying anything. 

"I see. We'll discuss this later, then." 

Without another words Hitomiko walks out the door, leaving Hiroto alone in the room. Hiroto lets out a sigh and stares at the ceiling, thinking back to the past two days. Nothing has really gone the way he would've liked, did it. 

Now he's stuck in the hospital with an injury he could've preventing in the *first* place, but chose to not only try and hide it, but pushed himself to where he just injured it even *worst*. 

He's only alone with his thoughts for a few minutes before he hears a knock on the door. Hiroto turns to look who it was when Tatsuya pokes his head in. 

Ah, there he is. Hiroto figured that he was going to show sooner or later. 

"Is it alright if I come in?" Tatsuya asks. Hiroto just rolls his eyes. 

"Whatever. I already has my sister here. It can't be any worst than that." 

Tatsuya frowns, but slips into the room and walks over to the bed regardless. 

"She didn't look too happy when I saw her." 

"Of course she didn't." 

"Did you tell her anything?" 

"No." 

The look on Tatsuya's face twists into one of both confusion and concern. Hiroto looks away so he didn't have to look at it any longer. 

"Why *not*? Hiroto, it's one thing to make less than great decisions. But to not explain the reason behind them--"

"I didn't have to say anything. She figured it out herself." Hiroto sighs. 

"What did she figure out?" Tatsuya continues to press, despite the edge in Hiroto's voice. If only Hiroto could shove Tatsuya out of the room right about now and go to sleep. It sounded a lot better than dealing with Tatsuya any longer. 

"Is that really any of *your* business?" Hiroto ends up snapping back. Tatsuya immediately nods his head, as if he knew Hiroto was going to come out with that question. 

"It is. I'm your Captain, so anything that happens during practice is my responsibility. Especially when the Coach is not present. Not only that, but I was the one you were practicing with when you injured your foot further," Tatsuya explains. Hiroto just rolls his eyes. 

"*And*? How I injured it before practice has nothing to do with you," Hiroto argues. 

"But you came to practice so I wouldn't press you on why you weren't coming right? You did it to try to *hide* the fact you were injured," if Hiroto was talking to Midorikawa, he swears that there would be some sort of saying right then and there. Tatsuya doesn't throw one in, but he also doesn't miss a beat as he continues, "Since that was your reason for coming to practice, then that would make it my business, wouldn't it?" 

"I didn't want *you* to press 'cause then Hitomiko might also have pressed the issue."

"So this all has something to do with your sister not finding out? Or is it Father you didn't want finding out." 

Well, shit. He hates it when Tatsuya was winning an argument. Not just that, but after being met with the same silence Tatsuya seems to have connected the pieces together as his frowns deepen. Unlike his sister though, Hiroto can see how Tatsuya was feeling by the concerned look in his eyes once everything clicked into place. 

"How did you--"

"Does it matter?" He cuts Tatsuya off, not wanting to hear the rest of the question be spoken. 

"It couldn't have been bad if you *only* sprained your ankle. I'm sure you could've thought of an excuse." 

Hiroto clicks his tongue. He wasn't sure how to feel about Tatsuya not scolding him about it. Not *directly*, anyways. He can hear from Tatsuya's tone that he isn't happy about it.

He's also pretty damn sure Tatsuya was thinking 'like you always do' about the excuses that Hiroto makes. 

"Excuses don't work on Hitomiko," Hiroto argues. They also sure as hell wouldn't work on his father, either. "It wouldn've been better off if they hadn't found out to begin with." 

"Or, you know, just don't get into fights--" 

"Shut *up*, Tatsuya." ... Even though he was *right*. "I'll do whatever the hell I feel like." 

"Even though you *clearly* don't like the possible consequences of it? Hiroto, that's not a good comeback," Tatsuya pauses, as if something clicks in his mind once more, "What was the reason you got into this fight in the first place?" 

Silence. 

"It must have been a good reason if you were going to risk how Father would feel about it." 

More silence. 

"*Hiroto*--"

"They were talking shit. I kicked them to shut them up and I fucked up. Thought I just twisted my ankle and figure I'd sleep it off. *Happy* now?" 

"No. What were they talking *about*? I doubt you would care if they were saying anything about you." 

Just how much further was Tatsuya going to press the matter. Hiroto chooses to meet Tatsuya with silence once again, hoping that maybe he'll stop trying to pry. 

"Were they talking about the Coach?" 

Or he was going to turn it into a guessing game. 

"No? Was it about Father?" 

How many times was he going to guess. 

"... This may be a shot in the dark, but was it about me? Or the kids in Sun Garden?" 

Hiroto grips the blanket tighter. He might not say it, but it was all Tatsuya needed to know that he was right. 

"Ah... Hiroto--" 

"Don't say a damn word," Hiroto replies as he pushes himself up to a sitting position, ignoring the pain that the movement causes. "I don't need some bullshit about how I shouldn't have that done, or some shit. See, this is why I didn't want you to know since you like to pry into my business more than anyone else. What's done is done." 

This time, at least for a minute, Hiroto receives silence.

Eventually Tatsuya sighs. 

"You're right. We can't change what you decided to do, but if you explained it to the Coach and Father then maybe they'll understand." 

"Tch. I doubt it. They'll just give me the bullshit I just asked you *not* to give me." Hiroto mutters in response. 

"Then let me do what I can to help," Tatsuya replies, "I won't speak to Father on your behalf, since this is something you need to do, but I'll be here to support you. You have the support of the rest of the team too, even if it doesn't seem like it." 

"I really think you're just talking out of your ass," Hiroto retorts. 

"Even so, I'm sure there's some way you can get through it. We won't let you face any consequences. This time, anyways. You should *really* not do it again, Hiroto."

"*Really*? I thought I said I wasn't here for that bullshit." 

"Sorry, couldn't help it," Tatsuya says with a smile, "Might as well get you ready for the scolding you will receive, huh?" 

"Tch. You have no fucking idea." 

Tatsuya laughs at the remark. Hiroto was sure that Tatsuya did feel a little guilty not only for the initial reason, but also what happened at practice, but he'll have to beat it out of him later. 

For now, this was fine. Maybe things will be okay in the end, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> That said, thank you to anyone actually reading these fics of mine. If you've been enjoying or at least reading them please let me know it'd keep me going when my confidence is down haha.


End file.
